Airport Madness
by hsmfan1351
Summary: Troy's a famous basketball player and actor. Gabriella is a famous singer and actress. After an argument Gabriella leaves Troy and note telling him to leave. Will he go get the love of his life? Troyella! Please R


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HSM! (I can only dream)**

**Summary: Troy's a famous basketball player and actor. Gabriella is a famous singer and actress. After an argument Gabriella leaves Troy and note telling him to leave. Will he go get the love of his life? Troyella! Please R&R**

**

* * *

**

Troy walked into his house sighing, he knew Gabriella wouldn't be there. There was a picture in the newspaper saying Troy was cheating on Gabriella with Brittany Snow, Troy and Brittany knew this wasn't true because Brittany had been helping Troy buy something for Gabriella, but Gabriella wouldn't listen. Troy just assumed she had gone to Taylor's house or one of the girls house.

As Troy chucked his keys on the table he sighed _I am such an idiot. I could have just told her i was going to buy her something ._He looked at the time 12:05. Since last year when he first met Gabriella Troy hadn't really complained much about morning basketball practice, but he hated today's. He would rather had sit inside his house alone being an idiot, waiting for Gabriella. There were really no point in going to practice anyway, since he missed every shot.

He looked down at his cell and frowned _20 missed calls_: _7 - Chad, 5 - Zeke, 2 - Jason, 1 - Taylor, 5 - Sharpay. _Troy just sighed, he'd ring them back later.

Troy fell back down onto the sofa, Gabriella was the one that picked it out Troy wanted a really big one, but Gabriella made him agree to a regular L shape sized sofa. He turned on the t.v and flicked through the channels, he was looking for something that wasn't actually about him, he turned on to a new channel and looked at it, it had had nothing to do with him, until they changed their topic. Just as Troy heard his name he was gonna change over but then he heard Gabriella's.

_"Now in other news. Is a 5 year relationship over for Troy Bolton? Gabriella Montez was earlier seen making her way through the crowd that had gathered at Los Angeles International Airport. Many reporters had asked her questions about her relationship with Troy, but she kept her mouth shut. Before she entered the airport to check in she turned around to smile and actually show her face, making the crowd wild at the sight" A picture of Gabriella smiling through tears shows up "Inside sources told us that the couple had, had an argument over the Brittany Snow incident. Were the rumors true? We have yet to discover"_

Troy switched of the t.v, shocked, tears streaming down his face. She couldn't leave, he hadn't told her he loved her one last time, he hadn't told her he bought her an amazing gift and he still wanted her to have it, no one else was allowed, he hadn't looked into her deep, chocolate brown eyes and kissed her one last time. He had to act fast.

Troy quickly picked up his phone in crying and called a familiar number.

"Hello?" A female answered clearly annoyed.

Troy let out a sob "Shar?"

"Troy? Hang on!" Sharpay quickly put her phone on loudspeaker, not that Troy knew. He would hang up if he knew the whole gang were there.

"Okay, Go Troy. Are you okay?" Sharpay asked, looking back at everyone as Taylor stood with a pen and paper writing what to say.

Troy sobbed "I didn't cheat on her, I love her, I want her home, please get her home Shar. I bought her a gift!"

Sharpay scrunched up her nose as she read the paper "What did you buy her?"

"I can't say. But it is beautiful and" Troy sobbed "I know i must sound like a baby right now but i really need your help. I'll beg if I have to" Troy said and sobbed once more.

Sharpay sighed after not getting the answer she wanted "Okay i'll help. But what do i do?"

"Just make sure she doesn't get on any plane for the next 2 hours. Do you know when her flight is?" Troy asked calming himself a little but still letting out sobs.

Sharpay smiled slightly at the sound of Troy sobbing, he was so in love with Gabriella "Her flight is at 2 Troy, she gets on the plane _at _2. It is 12:45 I can't distract her for two hours"

Troy hiccuped "Just distract her as much as you can" Troy said and hung up not wanting an answer, just hoping.

He looked around the room "Now where did i put that thing?" Troy asked himself before he began searching.

* * *

Gabriella sat on a seat in the airport and sighed, no one would leave her alone, it was bad enough the love of her life cheated on her, or so she thought. Gabriella sighed again when she thought back to the argument.

_FLASHBACK_

_Gabriella walked into the house upset, carrying a newspaper she walked over to where Troy was eating his breakfast._

_"Morning babe, where did you go? You never go out as early as today. Normally i get to kiss and cuddle with you in the morning" Troy said seriously and then pouted playfully._

_Gabriella frowned at him, she thought he would at least look guilty, maybe he was a better actor than she thought "Well i went to get a newspaper because i was gonna make you breakfast in bed with a newspaper. But i didn't know what to get because all of them had you on the front cover from yesterday" She told him looking serious._

_Troy gulped "Uh.. Brie I--"_

_"No I don't wanna hear it, i just wanna know why? Why would you cheat on me? Am I not good enough? I am supposed to be friends with Brittany, but... You and her... And" Gabriella started crying._

_Troy looked at her confused "What are you talking about?"_

_"You cheating on me" Gabriella said and threw the newspaper at him showing him the picture of him and Brittany and the headline 'Troyella never? Tritney Forever?'_

_Troy looked up worried "No Gabriella, it's not true i was--"_

_"Don't Troy! You obviously cheated on me! I thought 5 years would count as something? But I thought wrong, I even trusted you with my whole life, everything i have ever had, i let you take me, all of me!" Gabriella shouted and then looked down, tears in her eyes "I can't believe how much of an idiot i must have looked"_

_"No, no, no, no, no" Troy repeated and went over to her, putting his hands on her arms "It's completely not what you think it is. If i did i would be looking guilty all the time, and coming home late, but i never do! Brie--"_

_Gabriella pushed his hands off of her "Don't call me Brie, You're wasting my time Troy! Just get out! I'm not saying leave forever! Just give me some time... Please?"_

_Troy sighed and walked to the door, before turning back "I know you don't believe me right now, but i love you and i hope you still love me" Troy said and left the house._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Troy sighed at the memory, if he would have just explained then, maybe now he would be cuddled in bed with his girlfriend kissing her naked body and she lay on their bed resting peacefully. Troy had entered the house a couple of hours after the argument, he would have come back sooner but Chad called him and reminded him about practice.

As Troy carried on looking through the house for the special gift he noticed a piece of paper, with his name on it. He walked over and opened it.

_Dear Troy,_

_I know you probably reading this thinking why I have written it. I hope you recognize my writing. But i have left. Nothing you could have done would have stopped me. I love you, i really do, and that's why I'm leaving. You can be happy with Brittany, I don't mind she could even move in with you. I just hope you are happy, and if you find you are not happy with her, make sure she knows before you break her heart. It's a hard thing to deal with. I'm sorry for the trouble i caused you and i hope maybe sometime you could forgive me. I know it is not exactly 5 years you could get back, but i wish you the best of luck in the future. Brittany deserves you :)_

_Yours sincerely_

_Gabriella_

Troy frowned, 'Gabriella'? What happened to Brie, and the cute little love heart doodles she would do on the paper, and the 3 kisses at the end. Troy felt a tear leak down onto his face. He didn't want Brittany, he never would, and Brittany would never want him. She caused him more than trouble, she turned his world upside down! But he wouldn't have it any other way. If anyone tried to take away those 5 years he would personally kill them. Why would he want those memories taken from him?

Troy quickly searched the rest of the house until he found what he was looking for a grinned.

* * *

Gabriella walked back to her seat with some food, she wasn't really that hungry but she knew she had to eat at some point. As she took a bite into her sandwich she smiled for the first time that day, she was gonna become like many of those successful independent women, and although it was hard at the moment, she knew things would get better.

A couple of fans came over, asking for autographs Gabriella smiled "Sure" The group of friends all smiled at each other as Gabriella signed the pictures and handed them back. All of the friends thanked her and turned around to leave, Gabriella noticed the shy one that hadn't said a word turned around.

"Are you okay? You look like you have been crying" She stated and Gabriella inwardly groaned, tomorrow she would look even worse.

"I'm fine, just... Problems" Gabriella said trying not to roll her eyes at the situation.

The girl walked back to Gabriella as the rest of her friends had carried on walking gushing over their autographs "If this is about that Tritney picture, i wouldn't worry"

Gabriella looked at her shocked, the girl carried on "You and Troy Bolton have been pictured everywhere, you two are on the list of top 10 things searched on google. If I were you, i would remember 5 years is a long time, you may think your relationship is ending, but it may also be going to the next step" The girl stood up about to walk away but turned around "My names Emily, just to let you know. It was nice meeting you" Emily said and walked away leaving Gabriella thinking.

_If me and Troy are going to the 'Next Step' Why would i be leaving? _Gabriella just shook her head and decided to forget the thoughts of Emily, flowing through her head. As she stood up to go and put her sandwich in the bin, suddenly not hungry, she felt her cell vibrate in her pocket.

"Hello?" Gabriella said answering her cell.

"Hey Gabs, it's Shar, what flight number are you on?" Sharpay asked sounding impatient.

Gabriella looked confused "Why do you want to know Shar?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes "Why wouldn't I. If you crash, i wanna know what flight you are on"

"Ugh! That is not helping. Anyway if it helps you it is UA116. Does that help?" Gabriella asked annoyed slightly.

Sharpay grinned in triumph "Thanks, and if the plane crashes i will miss you and cry for the rest of my life"

"Thanks for the confidence. Now do i have your permission to hang up?" Gabriella asked hoping she would let her leave already.

Sharpay thought for a few minutes "Hm, well... You didn't actually give me a proper good-bye, all you did was send me a text. So... We could talk for a while. I hope that is oka with you"

Gabriella sighed, hardly about to disagree "Fine, but i have to go soon. I have half an hour i have to go in about 10 minutes"

"Fine, but lets forget about that for the next 10 minutes" Sharpay said and they started talking. When Sharpay talked Gabriella repeatedly looked at the time.

* * *

15 minutes later Troy got out of the car and made his way through the paparazzi. There were so many of them and some were sat casually _inside _the airport. Troy did a double take. They were _never _allowed in airports, so how did they get in? As he got inside he started running, he saw the paparazzi were starting to push past the security by the door. Before he could get any farther a security guard had stopped him.

"Excuse me sir you can't run in this airport" The security guard said making Troy stop.

Troy groaned "I'm sorry i just really got to go, i have to find someone"

"Well walk" The security guard said clearly annoyed, getting closer to Troy.

Troy pushed the guy away from him "Well _excuse me_ but i have to go find someone"

"Sir, come with me" The guard said as a couple more guards came closer to Troy.

Troy got angry and pushed the guy to the floor before running and being chased by other security guards. As Troy ran through the airport more and more security guards were chasing him, it was a good thing he was an athletic. Paparazzi could now get in as the security guards were distracted, and Troy's hood had fallen down, revealing to everyone who he was. Many were laughing at him as over 20 men chased him. He had no idea how he was gonna find Gabriella so he did the first thing that came to his mind.

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ I LOVE YOU!!!" Many people had gotten phones and camera's out taking pictures and videos of him.

More men were chasing Troy as some had rests and Troy was starting to get more and more tired, he had slowed down and suddenly fell to the floor when a man jumped on his back. Troy pushed back as more men held him down.

"LET ME GO!" One of the guards shook his head "Sorry but you may be spending a night in jail for this son"

Troy groaned "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING. I JUST WANTED TO TELL GABRIELLA MONTEZ I LOVE HER AND NOT BRITTANY!"

Gabriella froze, she had been stuck on the phone with Sharpay and was just about to get on the plane as they had been letting people on early. She heard her name by a very familiar voice and turned around.

"Sir Calm down" She heard a man in the crowd say.

"JUST LET ME GO AND TELL GABRIELLA MONTEZ I LOVE HER. I WILL LEAVE AFTER THAT OR YOU CAN TAKE ME TO JAIL I DON'T CARE JUST LET ME GO SEE HER"

Gabriella slowly made her way over, she had identified the voice as Troy and made her way through the crowd and security guards to see Troy pinned to the floor trying to get up, it made her giggle slightly.

"UGH! LET ME GO I WAS EVEN PLANNING ON PROPOSING BUT YOU ALL CHASED ME! I JUST WANT TO PROPOSE AND TELL GABRIELLA MONTEZ I LOVE HER, IT CAN BE IN A TOILET AND I WON'T CARE!"

"What?" Gabriella whispered. Everyone heard her as the whole airport had gone silent.

Troy sighed annoyed "I SAID I WAS GONNA..." Troy looked up and realised who it was "Propose"

Gabriella looked at him surprised "Really?" She asked quietly, scared she was dreaming.

"Uh... Yeah, you can look in my right pants pocket, it has the ring in... I bought it with Brittany, that how the paps got the pictures" Troy said and looked down slightly ashamed at this 'proposal'.

Gabriella lent down and put her hand in his pocket taking out a velvet box, as she opened it she gasped. It was beautiful and she didn't believe him, she thought he was dating Brittany "It's beautiful"

Troy blushed slightly "I took Brittany with me because i was scared that if i picked a ring you wouldn't like it, so i asked for her help, but she still made me pick the ring, she just gave me help"

"Why didn't you tell me early?" Gabriella asked confused.

Troy sighed "I wanted to propose to you. Romantically, not like this. I know this isn't a very good proposal and when it is all over t.v newspapers, billboards, wherever I know i will be _really _embarrassed and i am really sorry"

Gabriella smiled and it "So are you still proposing?"

"Depends. If you are still gonna leave, then it is just a gift, I don't want to take it back, if you look inside there is some writing 'Troy loves Gabriella'. If you do still want to stay and marry me then yes. Although you don't have to stay _and _marry me. You can just stay, i won't mind. Although it would be awesome to marry you. But i'm not forcing you or anything it is up to you. Besides, i can't make you" Troy rambled making Gabriella giggle.

"Yes!" Troy's head shot up at her word "Yes Troy i will marry you" Gabriella said grinning from ear to ear, Troy's grin now matching hers.

"Really?" Gabriella nodded and as Troy tried to stand up he remembered all the men holding him down, he looked up at all of them will pleading eyes.

"Can you let me go for a minute. I won't run... I can't with everyone surrounding me, i just got engaged, i promise i will leave with you afterwards" Troy asked and the men slowly and reluctantly let him go but didn't let him leave the airport.

Troy quickly stood up and went over to Gabriella wrapping his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck, Troy leaned in a softly told her "I love you"

Gabriella smiled and replied "I love you too" They both leaned in a kissed, at first gently grazing their lips across each others and then the kissed more keeping their lips together but their kisses still soft. Troy pulled back and took the ring out of the box slipping it on her finger and kissing her once again. Before they could kiss again a shy little girl came up and tugged gently on Troy's pants getting Troy's attention, she had a pen and paper.

"Can I have your autograph?" The girl asked sounding rehearsed but that didn't bother the two, Troy and Gabriella leaned down to her level. Gabriella took the pen smiling at her as Troy picked her up.

"So, what's your name?" Troy asked her moving hair from the little girls face forgetting about the crowd and not hearing all he girls awe at him.

"Cassie, I know yours, it's Troy" The girl said grinning up at him "I watch basketball, although mommy tells me and daddy to turn it off, but secretly we don't"

Troy smiled and kissed her forehead "Well tell your daddy to watch basketball on Saturday, and i will say hello to you on t.v, okay?"

The girl nodded quickly, and Gabriella handed Troy the pen and paper as he passed Gabriella the young girl and signed the paper.

Gabriella smiled at her "I'll make sure he says hello to you, and i will make sure he says hello to your daddy as well"

The girl rested her head on Gabriella and looked at Troy "Thank you"

Troy looked around for a mom and saw her coming over holding her hands out for her little girl. The little girl kissed both Gabriella and Troy's cheeks before taking the picture and gong back to her mom.

Troy grinned and turned to Gabriella "When we're married i want one" He whispered and looked back at the security men.

Gabriella nodded "I want one too. I'll see you tomorrow, you have to go"

Troy quickly kissed her before leaving.

* * *

The next morning Troy tip-toed across his bedroom floor as he made his way to the bed, his fiancee was laying on the bed asleep, spread out. Troy took all of his clothes off until he was just in his underwear and jumped into bed, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Morning Brie" Troy whispered and Gabriella woke up her eyes fluttering she look at him.

"How? When did you get back?" Gabriella asked confused.

Troy smiled handing her over 15 newspapers "Chad came and got me this morning, all the papers are out, Chad gave them to me as a little present, well a congratulations-on-your-engagment present... I love you" Troy said and nibbled on her neck making Gabriella moan.

"I love you too" They both smiled and closed their eyes. Knowing they would be celebrating all through the night, they just needed to rest and hold each other close for now.

* * *

**Okay I had writers block on my story 'Fourteen To Eighteen' So as I had a writers block i did this but now i think i got an idea for Chapter 18.**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**ox hsmfan1351 ox**


End file.
